Chapter One: I Plan A Rescue Mission
'Chapter 1 ' 'I Plan A Rescue Mission ' Almost a year has passed since Camp Half-Blood’s daring assault on Camp Troy, but I still have nightmares about it. I remember in such vivid detail the events that shook me forever. Madison, dying in front of me, the Angel of Death erupting from my hands, Ouranos seizing my mind. These events continued to haunt my mind. We decided that we needed to elect six campers onto the diplomacy board. This group would travel to meet with possible enemies before going to war. Joe, Zach and I were the first three voted on. The other three were Megan Giacone, a daughter of Athena, Nick Villalobos, son of Thanatos, and Sydney Schaubhut, daughter of Persephone. One day, I called my five fellow board members together. I had something urgent that I needed to tell them. It may be the difference between life and death for our camp. Over the school year, I stayed at Camp Half-Blood, for I had nowhere else to go. I was in my cabin one day when my father came to me. He showed me a giant army, bigger than any ever in existence, gathering at a mountain Hades said was in San Francisco. After seeing our best camp fighters almost get wiped out by a couple hundred Trojans, I realized that we needed more warriors. When all five of them entered the Big House, I realized that they had brought along another being. Chiron had tagged along. He listened intently as I told the group about what Hades had told me. When I was finished, Chiron cleared his throat. “It appears as if you need a quest. Rachel!” Chiron called. Rachel walked into the room. After everyone had greeted her, she walked to the center of the room. I walked up to her, and asked for the destiny. ''“Nine shall go west to your father’s domain '' ''One shall be saved from the land with no rain '' ''The boar still safe where you left him last '' ''Find him and head west fast '' ''Lightning and Ocean faithfully join you '' ''Hammer and Dove will come and be in your crew '' ''Sun and Moon to arch in the group '' ''Wine and Owl to join the troop '' ''The one you seek most you rescue alone '' ''Or fear your friends will not return home '' Well that was a long prophecy. I thought about it. I would need children of Zeus, Poseidon, Hephateus, Aphrodite, Apollo, Dionysus, and Athena. Zeus, Poseidon, and Dionysus were easy, there was only one for each at camp. “I will need Joe, Zach and Ian Goebel.” I said. “Rachel,” Chiron spoke, “When we are done naming names, go get the heroes we have said.” Rachel nodded. I thought some more. There was a child of Athena in the room right now. “Megan?” I asked, “Will you come on the quest?” “Yes I will, I will go pack right now.” She said, and she walked off. I thought a little bit longer. I thought up some more names. “I need Phillip Jestis and Michelle Giacontiere.” I announced, “And that should be it.” I finished. “Not quite,” Chiron said, “The prophecy said Moon, that is the sign of Artemis.” “Great, she is an eternal maiden,” I said, “Where am I supposed to get a moon?” “Why from here of course,” said a girls’ voice from behind me. I turned, an eighteen year old girl stood in the doorway. Behind her stood about twenty young ladies. “I am Lady Artemis,” The girl said, “And these are my huntress’s.” Chapter Two: I Get A Moon Category:Fan Fiction Category:Greek Demigod Category:Children of Hades Category:Quests Category:Love Category:The Curse of Orpheus Category:Chapter Page